


A Little Fib

by supremegreendragon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 12DaysCF19, Lying Barry, M/M, angry Len, protective Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: For the 12 Days of ColdflashDay 10 - Winter SportsBarry lies about how well he can ski. He's never skied before, honestly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Little Fib

It wasn’t that Barry was scared of heights. No, nothing like that. It was just the very idea of sliding 1200-foot mountain was a little intimidating. Hey, give him some credit! Even the Flash could be scared sometimes.

Lisa beamed in her golden yellow parka. She adjusted her glasses, standing on the edge with her new skis that Len had given her for Christmas. It had been a good idea for a present. Lisa had been so ecstatic that she hugged her brother and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Now she wanted to try them out. Len wanted to go with her. And Barry didn’t like the idea of being alone in the new house during the holidays. So, he offered to go too. However, he didn’t mention that this was his first-time skiing…..

Well…more like he told them he was a pro. He fibbed that he, Joe and Iris used to ski every winter. Barry didn’t know why he lied. Maybe hearing Lisa and Len brag about their abilities made him feel inadequate. Maybe Barry wanted to impress them. Whatever the reason, Barry had dug himself a hole. He couldn’t let them know he lied. They would never speak to him again.

“You guys ready to lose?” Lisa boasted. She gripped at the handle of her skiing sticks, ready to take off at a moment’s notice.

Len didn’t have her itch to race. He patiently walked up next to her.

“Let’s take it slowly this time, Lis. I want to keep an eye on this guy here. So he doesn’t get into too much trouble,” Len pointed his thumb over to Barry.

Barry’s defenses were on the alert, “What? I told you guys! I know what I’m doing. You don’t need to watch me. I’m not an amateur. I’m not.” He knew her was just digging the hole deeper by continuing to lie. But it was too late to come clean now.

Lisa and Len blinked at him. The unexpected outburst had left them dumbfounded.

Len recovered from his shock. He threw a comforting hand onto Barry’s shoulder. He said sweetly, “We know, Barry. I wasn’t trying to insult your skiing skills. It’s just that the last time you did this, you weren’t the Flash. Right?”

Barry paused. He _had_ said that the last time he had done this was years ago. It was natural for Len and Lisa to assume that. Barry had no choice but to confirm the narrative as fact.

“Yeah.”

“And you know how much momentum you pick up when you’re sliding down. It can be pretty sudden. But now that you have super speed, I’m worried that burst will put you into overdrive.”

Lisa nodded, “I get it, Len. You’re worried he will accidentally use his super speed and reveal his identity.”

“Exactly.”

Barry clamped his mouth shut, his face burning red. Len hadn’t been suspicious about his lie at all. And instead of assuring the siblings that he really could ski, they’re probably now wondering if he was hiding something.

Lisa looked ready to burst with excitement. She looked down the mountain in wonder, aching to slide on down. Barry stood adjacent to Len, who stood next to Lisa. All three readied themselves.

Surely it couldn’t be that hard, thought Barry. He would just push himself off and let gravity do the work.

“Barry,” Len looked him in the eye, “Keep your speed in check.”

Despite his nervousness, Barry smiled, “Thanks, snow angel. But really. I know how to keep my powers in check. No one’s going to see me go Speedy Gonzales.”

“I’m just looking out for you, my little speeding ticket,” Len grinned.

Lisa rolled her eyes and gagged.

“Can we please just race already? You love birds can make out later. I’m ready to leave you two in the dust.”

“Hold your horses. I’m getting ready,” Len adjusted himself. Barry watched his every move so that he could copy it. That way, at least he would _look_ like he knew what he was doing.

“Ready. Set,” Lisa pushed off, giving herself a head start, “GO!”

“Cheater! Come on, Barry,” Len thrusted himself off the mountain. The siblings made it look so easy.

Licking his dry lips, Barry looked straight on. It was a long way down. He could feel his heart drumming along, as his blood poured in his ears. He couldn’t wait a second longer. He had to prove himself.

He copied Len’s earlier movements. Knees bent, sticks firmly in place, and torso thrusting forward.

Just like that, he was sliding down the mountain!

His lips spread to a wide grin. The way the skies rolled down the snow…it felt like he was flying. Barry kicked up a little more speed, careful not to go too fast. This was easy!

Lisa and Len were already at the foot at of mountain. Barry frowned when he had a sudden thought. How did he stop?

Barry could do nothing as he slid past the siblings. Len’s eyes went wide with worry. Barry shifted his weight in hopes that would slow down his momentum. Suddenly, he tumbled over, falling face first into the snow. Len and Lisa were right behind him.

“Barry!” Len called out. He gently pulled Barry up to his feet, keeping his lover steady on the ground, “What happened?”

Lisa lifted her visors above her eyes, “Did you not know how to stop?”

Len looked at him, “Is that true, Barry?”

There was nothing Barry could’ve said to defend his case. He was caught. It hurt to see the way Len frowned in disappointment. He wanted to dunk his head back underneath the snow.

“It’s true,” Barry admitted.

“I thought you knew what you were doing.”

“I may have….exaggerated a bit.”

“You mean you lied,” the accusation in Len’s voice was palpable.

Barry shuffled his feet. Lisa looked away, deliberately trying to stay out of this tense-filled conversation.

“Well, I wouldn’t put it that way…..” he stopped talking. Len was glaring at him now and he looked angrier than he ever had when he was a villain.

“I can’t believe you. Do you realize you could’ve gotten hurt?”

Barry thought about mentioning his super-healing. However, he had a feeling that would only make the situation worse, so he stayed silent. Len inspected him for any injuries. After he noted that Barry was fine, he went off again.

“You should NEVER try to wing it with skiing. If you didn’t know how to ski, you should’ve told me. I would’ve taught you before we went for a mountain. Why would you lie?”

Barry felt ten inches tall. He was so ashamed that he wished he could take it all back. He would’ve never lied in the first place if he knew Len would be this distraught.

Lisa placed a hand on Len’s arm, “Hey. Let’s get him back to the cabin.”

“Alright,” Len said. He lifted Barry up in his arms, going full bridal style. Barry blushed.

“You don’t have to carry me. I can walk just fine. I---”

“Barry,” Len’s voice was hard, “Please keep quiet. I’m still angry.”

Barry sipped at his cocoa from the safety of their rented cabin room. He watched the other skiers from a distance, safe and warm under his comforter. He yearned for Len’s touch. But he didn’t know if the other was still mad at him. When Barry woke up, Len was already gone with Lisa to do some skiing. The note told Barry to take it easy.

His ears perked up when he heard the door open. He turned to face the siblings. Lisa was beaming after all that racing. Len smiled too. He grinned at Barry, making Barry relaxed.

“Hi, guys. Want me to make you some cocoa?”

“Actually, Bar. Could you come outside? In your skis?”

Perplexed but happy that Len was talking to him again, Barry did as he asked. In a matter of minutes, two were standing in the snow in full gear.

Len came up behind Barry and grabbed his waist. Barry smiled as a blush crept to his face. Len helped him adjust the way he was standing.

“See. You use this position for a smoother ride. And if you want to go faster, you bend your knees like this….”

They spent the rest of the afternoon training like that. Safe and in Len’s arms. This was paradise. Barry made a mental note not to lie about his abilities again.


End file.
